fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri
, Uris |fullname =Yuri Leclerc |jap_fullname = , Uris Leclerc |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =19 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives =Aubin (Ancestor) Count Rowe (Adoptive Father) |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery Abyss |home =Rowe |faction(s) =Ashen Wolves |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy House Leader of the Ashen Wolves |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1 The Fourth House |firstjoined = |firstfought =Cindered Shadows Chapter 1 The Fourth House |class =Commoner |voiceby =Alejandro Saab |jap_voiceby =Junya Enoki |birthday = August 12th|fod_birth =12th of the Verdant Rain Moon; Imperial Year 1160}} Yuri is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the leader of the Ashen Wolves, and lives under the Officers Academy in an underground society, which is called Abyss. He's also currently the only known bearer of the Crest of Aubin. Yuri is a main character in Cindered Shadows, and by extension Abyss Mode. Profile Yuri is the leader of the Ashen Wolves. He was a student of the Officers Academy, but was expelled due to circumstances, and moved to live in the Abyss. Underneath his crude speech, it can be vaguely seen that he holds a strong desire to protect the residents of Abyss. Cindered Shadows Yuri was born in year 1160, in a poor neighourhood located to the West of Fódlan. His mom was a prostitute, and the identity of his father is unknown. In 1174, he is noticed by Count Rowe and took in as his adoptive son. In 1178. He is enrolled in Garreg Mach's officers academy but is expelled due to a scandal. Academy Phase War Phase Personality In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy A Skirmish in Abyss Growth Rates |30% |40% |35% |40% |65% |45% |30% |35% |50% |} Maximum Stats |64 |59 |55 |79 |81 |77 |48 |46 |71 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Sagittae | Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Excalibur | Aura |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male and female Byleth) *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Ingrid *Balthus *Constance *Hapi Quotes Three Houses :Yuri/Quotes Possible Endings Non-Canon Appearances Etymology The name "Yuri" exists in many languages and has differing origins. Yuri is the Russian and Ukrainian form of George. In Hebrew, Yuri or Uri means "the light of God". It is also the Japanese vocabulary word for lily. Trivia * Yuri was the commoner friend that Count Varley (Bernadetta's father) had beaten for being a friend of Bernadetta's. Gallery Yuri SRank m!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Yuri at S support with male Byleth. Yuri SRank f!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Yuri at S support with female Byleth. Yuri Portrait.png|Yuri's portrait in Three Houses. Yuri Portrait 5 Years.png|Yuri's portrait after the time skip. Famitsu Cover Ashen Wolves.jpg|February 13th 2020 cover of Famitsu fearuring artwork of the Ashen Wolves by Jun Suemi. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters